Keegan O'Conner
Keegan O'Conner is a god-touched elven rogue/wizard in the world of Orden. Appearance and Personality Keegan is a dark-skinned and bright-eyed elven woman, small and quick on her feet. She's short, about 5'2", and most of her upper body is covered with a black and red poncho. Her hair is messy and noticeably singed at the edges, fading from black to bright orange to unevenly burned tips just above her shoulders. Faint dying embers occasionally drift from the ends, and her hair flares and smokes when she is angry. Underneath her fingerless gloves, there is a bright orange scar in the shape of a small triangle. When her poncho is off, a bright orange slash mark can be seen on her chest. Her eyes are orange. She is equipped with a bowie knife, saber, and magical Dancing Sword, and she fights in the style of traditional elven sword dance. Keegan is generally warm, energetic, and reckless. Curious and extroverted, she's typically very friendly, but she lacks tact or reservation. Blunt honesty carries her through most situations, and because of that she can be crass, snarky, and lowbrow. Even though she is typically good-humored and cheerful, she has a very volatile temper that she is not afraid to back up with violence. Its obvious that the elf is rash and unobservant. She is prone to knee-jerk reactions and miscalculations in social situations, combat, and everyday life. Despite these missteps, and despite the reckless hooligan persona, there is a sort of unpolished cleverness about her too. She doesn't have the airs of an educated woman, but she has a knack and a curiosity for languages, puzzles, magic, history, and other intellectual pursuits. Her outlook is fairly pragmatic, neither naively optimistic nor bitterly cynical. She generally means well, but is mostly focused on her life in Sanctum more than any illusions of heroism or political change. When it comes to her outlook towards problems, she's helpful but not selfless, and brave but not gallant. She's here first and foremost for her own agendas, which do sometimes include helping other people...but only sometimes. Backstory Keegan is from the floating island of Sanctum. She is a member of a Sanctum gang known as The Illuminated, along with much of her family. About a week before the start of the game, Keegan killed her sister Tess when a conflict broke out about the magical orb that Keegan was supposed to steal from a warehouse. She ended up taking the orb herself, along with her dead sisters spellbook, and fled Sanctum, hoping to figure out what the orb is and what her sisters motivations were. When asked why her hair was always on fire, Keegan claimed that she didn't really know the reason and that it had always been that way, but later mentioned off-hand that she had been smiled upon by the gods" and that she was "blessed or cursed by the goddess of fire, one of the two." Relationships Clancy Coppergrin: 'Keegan has grown to care quite a bit about Clancy, appreciating that he is loyal, forthright about his motives, and easy to banter with. They have developed a comfortable friendship and working partnership and appreciate the respite from the looming loneliness of the desert. Keegan still considers Clancy's emotional outbursts and his kindness towards her confusing, and she thinks he can be self-righteous, but she's very glad to have him on her side. She thinks the lycanthrope desperado shtick is admittedly pretty cool even though Clancy himself is a huge dweeb. 'Clay Rodgers: Keegan has grown quite fond of Clay, and likes to interrupt his brooding behavior with playful roughhousing and petulant insults. She enjoys spending time with him and thinks he sometimes has opinions that are worth listening to - not that she agrees with all of them. Though they have just met, Keegan relates with many of the struggles Clay has had in his life and appreciates the begrudging fondness he has for her. Despite herself, she finds herself trusting him and wanting his attention. Jaime Luna: 'Keegan likes Jaime well enough, despite the two not knowing each other well, and she has been impressed with Jaime's ability to roll with the punches. She is easily strung along by Jaime's natural charisma and appreciates the sorcerer's abilities even if Jaime herself finds them strange. '''Rogg Deerchaser: '''Keegan likes and respects Rogg, despite thinking that he is very naive. His optimistic view on the world surprises her, frustrates her, and on rare occasions when his optimism is proven right, even impresses her a little. She knows she can't rely on him to solve tactical or arcane problems, but she does feel like he has moments of wisdom and she appreciates how impressively he fights alongside her when things turn south. She regards him as an equal and valued compatriot. 'Maven of Silver Strings: Keegan has explained that Maven was the reason a vial of acid got splashed on her sister's face, and that she would very much like to physically harm the tabaxi. [[Tess O'Conner|'Tess O'Conner']]: Keegan has complicated feelings about her late sister, unsure about which of them is the one that betrayed the other. [[Eliza O'Conner|'Eliza O'Conner']]: Keegan is not sure how her older sister is going to respond to the situation Keegan and Tess stirred up in Sanctum, but it's clear that Keegan loves Eliza. (Despite calling her a bitch.) Trivia * Despite having darkvision, Keegan has slightly bad eyesight and wears large reading glasses when she studies from her spellbook or tries to make difficult perception checks. * Keegan has lived her entire life on a floating island hovering over a flaming wasteland and so hadn't experienced a lot of mundane things like "Lots of Grass" or "Riding a Horse" or "Large bodies of water" before the game started. Relevant Quotes * "My hair is on fire." -- Keegan, when someone asked her to explain her hair. * "I am more fight than sense sometimes" -- Keegan to Clay after she punched him * "I don't believe there is such a thing as a controlled fire." -- Keegan to Clancy in Episode 1 Category:Player Character Category:The Illuminated